Diosa de la transformación
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar de ella? Sí había logrado todo en él. Transformarlo. Ser su Diosa de la transformación. Songfic de la canción "Diosa de la transformación" de las Pastillas del Abuelo.


**Les facilito una pista, fue cuando llegué a ésta vida. **

**Me dieron tal bienvenida, fue amor a primera vista.****  
****Con ese abrazo sin tiempo, sellaste todo el sentido.****  
****De que hoy estés donde estés yo me sienta protegido.**

La miraba durmiendo junto a él, de espaldas. Queriendo buscar su pecho para refugiarse en él y que ambos lograran sentirse a gusto porque habiendo cientos y cientos de lugares en el mundo donde podría estar ahora, en el único en el que se imaginaba era junto a ella. Mirándola en ese mismo momento descansar con su pelo suelto inundándole la vida y el cuerpo entero.

Esperando a que se levante y no llegar tarde al casamiento de su hermano que ahora, por fin ahora, luego de tantas peleas pudo encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz como ella lograba hacer con él.

Y no, no se arrepentía de casi haber perdido un hermano por su felicidad, de nada se arrepentía porque todo lo que hizo lo llevó a donde estaba ahora. En su cama con ella a su lado, con una mansión enorme en la que, antes de que ella la pisara, se sentía muy solo. Pero ahora, reiteraba, no se imaginaba en ningún otro lugar.

O por lo menos no sin ella.

**Fueron tiempos en los que había mucho amor y miedo **

**Que absorber y expresar.****  
****Sentía el hambre, el frío, la muerte crecer dentro mío, el miedo **

**Y sólo sabía llorar, sólo era llorar.**

Sí ¿cómo olvidarse de cómo era su vida antes de ella? ¿Pero cómo era? ¿Tantos recuerdos hermosos había depositado en su mente que ahora no podía recordar nada?

Así era, ella lo había cambiado todo por completo. Había dejado de sufrir por esa cantidad de recuerdos oscuros que le transformaron la cabeza en una oscuridad universal. El había cambiado o en realidad ella lo había hecho cambiar. Ahora ya nada era igual y no lo sería.

Ahora, ahora por primera vez era feliz.

Ahora disfrutaba de su familia, de su hermano, de su papá que estaba orgulloso de por fin haber dejado de pelear y de tener a toda su familia queriendo matarse en cada reunión familiar por lo diferentes que eran.

Stefan estaba orgulloso de tener un hermano como él, de que ambos pudieron avanzar en todo y de que ahora, era un tío feliz. Ahora tenía sobrinos y su hermano estaba a punto de casarse con alguien que le cambió la vida. Alguien que hizo lo mismo en él que Elena.

**El alfajor en la mochila a diario explica por qué hoy le pongo 3 de azúcar al café.****  
****Me rasco sólo la cabeza, nostálgico, acordándome cuando me rascabas, mirando Son de 10.******

**Fueron tiempos en los que me acercaste al arte y me hice adicto mal.****  
****Qué poderosa puerta hacia la consciencia despierta, qué regalo,****  
****¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de vos?****  
****De tu convicción, de que es el amor el que hace la revolución.**

Ella lo acercó a todo lo bueno, a su arte cada vez que pintaba algo para él y se lo enseñaba esperando su opinión como una niña pequeña que intenta hacer algo bueno para sus papás y que estos lo alaben. Y para él era hermoso ese gesto y siempre le decía que todo era perfecto…

Es que así lo era.

Todo con Elena era perfecto. Esas tardes en el lago que daba al fondo de su casa mientras miraban el atardecer, todas esas tardes en las que terminaron mojándose en un beso submarino que los ahogó de sentido y razón en un irreparable frenesí sentimental que los encarnó en cuerpo y alma y que los destinó, sin remedios, a estar juntos en momentos como ese y mucho más juntos en los malos momentos.

¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Sí con cada sonrisa lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. Si con cada beso necesitaba darle otro más. Si con cada caricia que depositaba sobre su rostro lo hacía viajar a un agujero negro en el que sólo pensaba en ella y en el que nada más le preocupaba.

¿Acaso era posible que no lo hubiese hecho? ¿Posible evitar algo tan fuerte?

No, porque lo había cambiado todo. Porque Elena había desatado una rebelión en cada parte de su ser, los celos contra todo lo que sentía, el amor contra todo lo que era, todo él contra Elena. ¿Quién iba a ganar esa batalla tan predecible desde el comienzo?

**Guerrera que tiene como escudo la pasión,****  
****Como su espada su poder de acción, valiente corazón.****  
****Eligiendo a contramano fuiste rifando tesoros,****  
****Perdiendo el oro y el moro, perdiendo el control y el mando.**

Lo había elegido a él y eso era lo que pensaba todos los días ¿por qué justo a él que en la hipocresía de la vida aparentaba todo lo malo?

Simple, es que ella sabía – y por más que odió mucho tiempo eso – que él era todo lo bueno. Que si aparentaba ser malo y hacer todas las cosas que hacía era porque algo le había sucedido, porque quería protegerse y esa era su manera de hacerlo. Era un niño pequeño en su interior que no sabía como defenderse y, entonces, buscaba esas maneras de hacerlo.

Un niño pequeño que, para salvarla a ella, le hizo de todo para que se alejara de él, que se olvidara de todos los hermosos momentos y que fuese corriendo a los brazos de Stefan y entonces la cadena arrancaría nuevamente. El sufriría, ella lo vería mal, se acercarían y entonces, de nuevo, la echaría de su lado con alguna locura que sólo él podría planear en su cabeza psicópata.

Todo por no sentir. Pero fue inevitable porque ella siguió luchando como una guerrera hasta terminar donde estaban. Abrazándola y hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro mientras aspiraba su fragancia enloquecedora de cuerdos. Provocando que perdiera un poco de su sentido; el poco que le quedaba.

**Fueron tiempos en los que círculos viciosos enredaron nuestra pasión****  
****Vos te tomaste a pecho todo, yo alimenté violentos modos****  
****y en el fondo encontramos amor, ese eterno amor.****  
****Si, si le decís no se puede,******

E**lla escucha no se quiere****  
****Si decís crisis o lío ella escucha desafíos.****  
****Tanto tiempo en penumbras ansiosa por despertar,****  
****Que hoy no apoya el cambio, pregona tan formal.**

Recordó la primera vez que se embriagó con ella en un bar, ahí escuchó atentamente – disimulando estar ebrio – sus secretos. Como le confesaba que lo quería a pesar de todo lo que hacía. Cómo sufría cuando lo veía llegar a la casa con una rubia y ella, escuchando cada paso en la mansión, cada susurro no deseado y como eso, todo eso, la llenaba de odio por no poder ser ella quien sacara esos susurros.

Esa noche el corazón casi se le sale por los ojos del brillo fatal que estaba produciendo iluminando aquel bar de mala muerte cuando escuchó dos palabras, dos hermosas palabras que jamás le pronunciaron a él "Te quiero Damon, te quiero más de lo que puedo aceptar" ¿Cuánto daría por escuchar eso de sus labios nuevamente?

Y le dolió que al otro día no recordara nada porque sabría que costaría mucho oírla decir nuevamente todo eso para deleitarse con su cara de asombro y de enamorado al pronunciar eso. Eso que le pintó la vida de otro color y, también, logró oscurecer todo porque él le había confesado que la quería. "Yo también Elena, más de lo que todos se imaginan."

Pero ella no lo recordaba.

Y al otro día eso eran solamente fotos pegadas en su memoria de grabaciones inexistentes que tendría que quemar. Porque Elena, paseaba tranquila de la mano con Stefan por toda la mansión mientras él no hacía otra cosa que ahogarse en recuerdos de todo lo que fue y de lo que nunca más se repetiría. Así estuvo por dos semanas, recordando y viendo a la parejita feliz celebrar que estaban más enamorados que nunca.

Cuando él sabía perfectamente que la cosa no era así. Entonces volvió a hacer lo que a Elena le dolía, escucharlo y verlo llegar con una chica. Tenía que vengarse ¿o no?

Pero eso sólo fue un desafío para ver quién podía hacer sufrir más al otro.

**Y hoy te abusas de tus ojitos y tu sonrisita angelical,****  
****Para mí orar cualquier obstáculo que te impida sentirte bien.****  
****Más que una pista ya les di la información, amo a la reina del perdón**  
**Siempre está lista para aprender algo más**

La vio girarse con una sonrisa en la cara mientras, lentamente y con mucho sigilo, abría los ojos en un amanecer tardío. Es que el día se tornaba día y obtenía ese nombre cuando la veía sonreír de aquella manera y abrir los ojos.

Acercarse a él, depositarle un beso, jugar como torpes. Esa era la rutina que jamás quería perder y una de la que nadie podía decir que se aburría porque sería el mejor mentiroso. Un patético que no conoce lo que es el amor hasta que alguien tan maravillosa como Elena decide cruzarse en su camino.

Ahí era cuando perdía toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, cuando la veía sonreír y preguntarle cómo estaba.

¿Cómo pensaba que iba a estar? Si la veía despertar así todos los días y luego de ese beso, ese beso, por Dios. Maravillado quedaba luego de todo eso.

**¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar? Humilde corazón,****  
C****on tu convicción, de que es el amor el que hace la revolución,****  
****Guerrera que tiene como escudo la pasión,****  
****Como espada su poder de acción, valiente corazón.******

**Parto y ahora vos lloras de admiración, orgulloso de ser tu hijo estoy****  
¡****Te amo diosa de la transformación!**

Y de nuevo a lo mismo ¿cómo no haberse enamorado de ella? Mientras la veía irse a duchar corriendo para que él le dejara de hacer cosquillas y así recobrar un poco la compostura.

Porque tardaría poco en que sus hijos se despertaran y vinieran a buscarlos emocionados de que era el casamiento del tío Stefan, ansioso por encontrarse con sus primos para poder jugar como si nunca se vieran. Siempre lo hacían, todos los días exigían verse y eso era una de las pocas cosas que hacían que su relación estuviese cada día mejor. Entre todos.

Sabía a la perfección el cariño que Stefan le seguía teniendo a Elena; habían sido novios y pasaron muchísimas cosas juntos. Eso lo comprendía y, también lograba a entender, que ella siguiese siendo importante para él como para contarle sus problemas y todo eso. Se mantenía tranquilo porque sabía que a fin de cuentas, Elena lo eligió a él y Stefan no iba a hacer nada para separarlos porque comprendió que él no iba a ser feliz arrastrando a Elena a su lado y mucho menos obligándola a estar con él.

Lo había transformado. Había logrado ver cada parte mala en él para transformarla en una buena.

Aquel hombre solitario con la compañía de un whisky Jack Danield's ahora era papá de dos hijos maravillosos. Thomas, que era idéntico a Damon pero que tenía ese carácter vulnerable y lleno de vida alegre que siempre fue de Elena y Katherine, esa niña que era imposible que no fuese hija de Elena, fuerte, decidida, llena de orgullo y de pasión por vivir, por la emoción, por todo lo hermoso de la vida.

Por todas aquellas cosas hermosas que le había demostrado que sería capaz de vivir sólo si se animaba a demostrar y a sentir. A transformarse. A ser todo lo que ella podría haber deseado algún día y todo lo que él podría llegar a ser y mucho más.

A fin de cuentas, a fin del mundo, a fin de todo, mirar esos ojos cuando salían de la ducha y buscaban un vestido para el casamiento de su hermano. Viéndolo a él con una camisa de seda blanca y pura, como la vida que tenían juntos, un pantalón negro y sus ojos resaltando de la felicidad de un momento nunca imaginado. A fin de todo, eso era lo que le hacía creer que no iba a arrepentirse jamás de todo lo que hizo, porque pudo llegar a donde hoy estaba.

A donde estaba ahora.

Entrelazando los dedos con su esposa, con la otra mano tomando a su pequeña hija de cuatro años dándole el valor suficiente para que tome la cesta con los anillos y le dé la mano a su hermano y así poder caminar juntos por la alfombra hasta donde los esperaban Stefan y Rebekah, mirándolos con vida porque – aunque no tuviese mucho tiempo – se le notaba el embarazo y un pequeño bulto en su vestido de novia que sellaría una vida que ambos buscaron para poder superarse y amar.

Como él amaba a Elena y como ella lo amaba a él. Mientras lo miraba junto a su hermano en el altar, siendo el padrino de bodas y dándole su apoyo. Tomando a Thomas de la mano para marcharse cuando sellaron con un beso la nueva unión, sintiendo a Damon caminar detrás de ella y abrazarla por la cintura.

Agradeciéndole por todo.

Por ser su diosa de la transformación.


End file.
